Raven's Friends
by Optimus Magnus
Summary: An idea that grew from too much caffine and sci-fi, a collaboration between Brian, Warrior of Time and me.  A ship that crashlands in Jump City gives Raven a precious gift.  Uses characters from Dr. Who and Babylon 5.
1. Outsiders

Dark Soul and I are writing this between us, we cooked it up after spending too much time drinking coke and eating bad foods and chatting on MSN

We greatly appreciate it, if you realise that we do not have any monetary gain from this fanfiction.

In short, do we honestly care some intelligent bastards out there made these shows before us?

Quite frankly nup not caring in the slightest. We don't own you readers/reviewers don't sue.

===========================================================================

Friends for Raven

===========================================================================

High mountains and desolate yellow sand was the view, should you be in a Mondasian labour camp.

Silver giants the home planet of The Cybermen, the most feared adversary of a Timelord known as The Doctor, cold relentless undeniable and unyielding logical to a fault, the strength of ten human men in their primes.

The Cybermen, beings with only one purpose in existence, to survive no matter the cost.

The Cyber Leader looked resolutely down upon the Cyber slave force, well if you call staring at blank soulless eye slits looking.

"The workload is moving along as planned, Cybercontroller" 

The emotionless metallic tone reported as the leader reported to it's superior

Within the Building not too far from the camp, a taller headed Cyberman looked impassive, it stared ahead as its logic circuits proceeded through various formulas

"Good, then you are to make sure that the device is ready, I do not trust the Timelords, they are weak with emotions, and cannot be trusted to think logically, ergo they must be destroyed!" 

The leader looked to one of the Cyberslaves, a tussle haired red head, Designated to be the new Cyberleader, until they found a fault with his brain, although highly logical the human was prone to bouts of instability and worse still insanity, a disease of which the Cybermen could ill afford, the nature of the insanity delved from the human's youth, a sort of psychosis that lent him strength albeit the cost was his ability to reason was way below desired parameters when in a psychotic state

The leader pointed his gloved hand towards the human 

"You, you will go to the distribution area and consign the device within the space vessel, then you will return to your labour!" 

It grated coldly to the human/Cyberslave

Brian Chattillon looked up at the Cyberleader a look of sheer loathing crept upon his features as he scowled, moving towards the depot area the slowly moving half Cyberleader muttered darkly under his breath.

"Damn silver bastards, trying to make me one of them, it was bad enough when the Daleks invaded earth, now these silver bastards, they're even worse than the Daleks ever were, at least when a Dalek killed you, you remained dead, these Cybermen convert the dead and near dead to their own kind, stealing our very souls, what makes us human in the process!" 

The six foot one inch half Cyberleaders blue gaze looked wrathful as he gazed at his legs and arms, the true horror: the Cybernation of his body was a success, true he had his chest and blower body as well as his head human, but his arms and legs suffered the process of Cybernation.

Allowable, he was still faster than the usual Cyberman not having lost motor dexterity with his new limbs, but Brian was not comfortable, he was denied two of the most precious senses that a human was born with, the sense of touch and feeling, he could feel in a way with his head and body but the sensations of touch were beyond him now, he could grasp a mere notion of cyber sensations of touch and feel, but it was so alien to his brain that his brain didn't want to know about it.

A cunning plan was hatched within the demented fevered brain of the Half Cyberleader

I will steal the craft and head for earth, maybe there is something I can do there that is not available here, anything save becoming more like them damn machines or any less I suppose 

Brian stood by the door as two Cybermen blocked the way 

"Halt, what is your purpose here?" 

The left Cyberguard stated tonelessly 

Brian looked at the Guard 

"The Cyberleader sent me to affix the device within the spacecraft, should you doubt my word, then take it up with the leader personally" 

Brian stated coldly to the guard

The two Cyberguards contacted the Leader to confirm if what the Cyberslave said was logical, in the next few moments they stepped aside 

"Move" 

Brian walked through casually, although beads of perspiration formed along his forehead

Damn, never play poker with a Cyberman, they have the ultimate poker-face 

He as all slaves was outfitted like a Cyberman, but with one difference His body was not metal neither was his head, true there were Cyberslaves that only had a human head, but the stress and strain upon the human brain was enormous the psychological trauma that occurred either made them crazier than the most crazy man or killed them outright, that was why 25% of every Cyberman created went Rouge or 'Crazy'

It was a small mercy to put the suffering being out of its misery, it didn't know if it was human or Cyberman.

Brian walked to the Cyberbomb, a smile graced his features, he disconnected the device's detonator and took the device itself with him, he boarded the Cybership built for this mission, and started it up.

Brian had taken off with the craft before the Cyberguards realised and was out of Mondas orbit before word came back to the Cybercontroller, within five more minutes Brian's stolen craft leapt into hyperspace as the following ship of a Cyberpatroller carrying a small regiment of four Cybermen plus the Cyberleader started after the escapee

The Cyberleader looked impassively towards the screen  

"We will recapture him, he is too dangerous to leave as is, when we capture him, and he will undergo FULL Cybernation!" 

The leader stated in a cruel monotone 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian looked at the screen stoically, he no longer required glasses thanks unhelpfully to the Cybermen, the cybernetic replacement eyes worked with usual Cyberman precision in other words he could see better than the most perfect sighted human, that's when he felt it, the same sensation, looking down he undid his front, and cried out in shock, there was now a silver metallic tinge to his skin, he redid his front of his suit, a melancholy look within his face 

"What have those bastards done to me?" 

He said in a cold tone, he looked at the display and smiled darkly 

"Maybe them bastards have whatever they did to me on file?" 

He ran a virus ghost program, an invasive logic loop, as he hacked into the Cybercontroller database 

Those pricks, they crossed me with a sentient living nanomachine, there will be nothing left of me but my mind and soul, the rest will be a human looking Cyberleader, well at least I will have my body still, but full metal, what are they plotting now damn silver bastards 

Brian thought darkly as he logged out of the mainframe to avoid getting tracked, his eyes widened as he saw his home planet, it was then a Cyberlaser clipped the ship causing it to go careening into a spin dive over a small cityscape called Jump City, The Ship Crashed leaving its pilot unconscious and still undergoing the sinister transformation, only his head was left so far................

As the Cybership came in hot over Jump City, a special radar system picked it up.  A radar more advanced than even the military could possess: this radar was designed by Batman for the Headquarters of his protégée's own team of crime fighters: the Teen Titans.  Raven was on the radar duty when the ship blipped into existence.  She cast a curious and worried eye over the plotted trajectory: it was heading for a large public market.

"Robin, Cyborg; we have a situation" she said

"What is it?" Cyborg asked

"A large craft is careening towards a market area" she replied and got ready for action

"Fortunately its night so no one will be there" Robin said as he jumped on the Redbird

Cyborg and Raven jumped into the Centaur, a two-person car with enough trimmings to put a James Bond car to shame.  They gunned it after Robin but his motorcycle was faster.  Soon they arrived at the market area and Cyborg began to break out the heavy guns so to speak.

"Okay, this tractor beam should stop it, but if not, Raven, back it up with one of those nifty spells of yours" he said

"Sure" she replied without feeling

The ship was coming closer; Robin was getting ready to fire the tractor beam while Cyborg timed the ship till the moment was most opportune.  When the ship came within 100 feet, he called the ball.

"NOW!" he said.

Robin hit the button and a blue beam of magnetic energy erupted from the cannon and caught the ship as if it were ball.  With a smug grin, Robin guided the craft to a stop and gently set it down in front of them.  Jumping out of the apparatus that held the tractor beam, Robin and the others went about approaching and opening the ship.

Inside, however, it's now cybernetic pilot had other ideas.  Running on instinct, literally, he had found a back way out of the ship and as soon as it hit the ground, had bolted like a jackrabbit.  He was a bit worried about being conspicuous but a quick once over relieved Brian.

[Well shit me, this is new] he thought

Unbeknownst to Brian, what he had done was accidentally activate an experimental cybernation, the new Mk7 Cyberman was almost impervious to all weapons: his breathing unit moved inside his body and for all intents and purposes he looked like a human being, but under the skin, all Cyberman.  Metal enhanced bon structure and the most highly tuned sensory equipment available to the Cybermen.  His synaptic gaps had been narrowed to the point of closure to allow nerve commands to move quicker: as a result, his reflexes were faster than anyone else's on Earth.

"Well, on that note, I think I'll get to know the town" he said with a grin and walked off into the night, wearing some discarded clothes from the ship.

Also unknown to Brian, indeed even the Teen Titans did not know this; but another life form had been somehow dragged onto the ship and to Earth, most likely during the time-jump.  Unlike any alien that either the Teen Titans or the Justice League had encountered; this alien was old.  Older than human kind and even the Cybermen.  On par in age with the Timelords themselves.  So old and evolved was this creature that it had long ceased to have a physical form and had attained great powers.

His name was Kosh, and he is a Vorlon.

Cybermen are part of the Dr Who universe and are property of the BBC and the name Kosh and the Vorlons are from Babylon 5 and are thus property of all appropriate creators and owners


	2. Beware shadows, they're always there

Kosh wondered around in his gaseous form for several hours observing his new place of residence.  Unlike others of his kind, this Kosh (for all Vorlons are are Kosh), this Kosh had spent lots of time around younger races and was bored by Minbari.  So he travelled the galaxy finding new and interesting races to meet and converse with.

[I've been here before, Earth, home of the humans.  I should assume a disguise] he thought to himself and found a relatively secluded place.

Then Kosh began to concentrate hard and try and make himself corporeal.  He was concentrating so hard, he didn't notice he had an observer: it was Brian, the Cyberman who pulled him into this dimension of Earth.  The concentration made him glow brightly until his form was now complete.  He had always been an avid fan of the samurai of Japan, so he chose a Japanese male for appearance.  He was around 6 feet tall with muscles not normally on a 17-year-old man, but he was strong.  Dressed in a Karate Gi, he looked to his left.

"Well, who are you?" he asked

"I'm Brian, a Cyberman" he answered

"Ah yes, I've heard of those; if you're here to conquer this planet, you will not succeed" Kosh said

"I ain't here to conquer shit man, I'm just looking for a place to crash for the evening" Brian replied

Unbeknownst to either of them; a pair of amethyst coloured eyes were watching them.  Raven had felt a powerful energy output and was investigating while the other Titans took care of the spaceship, although all she saw was a bright light on her way, upon arrival she found these two.  She watched the two beings with a very careful eye.  Raven was about to leave when a voice called out.

"You can come out of that tree if you want Raven, we aren't dangerous" Kosh said with a grin

"How did you know I was there?" Raven asked as she floated to a safe distance between her and Kosh and Brian

"I have very heightened senses, that's why" Kosh replied with a grin

"Who, or better yet, what are you?" she asked

"Well, I'm a Cyberman, the name's Brian" Brian said with a grin

"And you?" she looked at Kosh

"Name's Kazuya, just your average Joe, having a chat with this gentleman" Kosh lied and winked at Brian to go along with it for the moment

"Right…Are you planning on doing anything illegal?" Raven questioned bluntly

"Hell no" Kosh was having fun

"Hmm" Raven was still dubious

"Lets make a deal, you meet us here every day or night, ah, what time is good for you?" Brian said

"11pm is fine" Raven was taken aback

"Okay, work permitting, just come down here, we'll be waiting and we'll have us a bit of a chin wag" Kosh said

Raven had no idea what was going on here, but she wanted to find out: and besides, neither Kazuya nor Brian seemed dangerous.  So after giving the proposition some serious thought; she agreed to it.  As she flew away, two things occurred to her.

[1, how did they know my name and 2, I think I just made some, friends] this last thought brought a small smile to her face as she arrived back at the T-Tower.

It was dark when Raven arrived back at the Tower: almost everyone was asleep aside from Robin who was pouring over more reports and other documents about Slade.  With a grimace Raven remembered the last fight with Slade; they'd barely escaped with their lives and no one except Robin was itching for a rematch.  When she got closer, Raven noticed Robin was asleep at the desk.  Sighing, she summoned over a blanket and put it over him.

[Your dedication is admirable, Robin, but you need focus and some rationality] Raven thought as she also retired to bed.

Usually at night Raven was bothered by bad dreams; sometimes they were terrible nightmares.  However as her head hit the pillow this night, a strange ease filled her.  Once she found herself in her dreamscape, as usual, she saw all her demons; but she was not alone.  A figure of pure white stood between her and the demons of her mind.  It turned to her and said 'Friend' in a soft voice.  Then it erupted into a wall and Raven just slept.

Across town however, Kosh and Brian were having difficulty finding somewhere to stay: Kosh didn't need residence but Brian did so they looked for one.  One main problem was money: they didn't have any and ID; again, they had none.  Brian turned to Kosh and asked him something

"Hey man, exactly what the hell are you?" he asked

"I'm a Vorlon" Kosh answered

"And what is a Vorlon?" Brian persisted

"I am an alien, roughly 100 million years old, human years.  I come from a region of space far from this place and have more powers than you can fathom" Kosh gave him the gist of the information of who and what he was.

"Right…" Brian just took this to digest and kept walking

"Did you say we need a place to sleep tonight?" Kosh asked

"Would be helpful judging from those storm clouds" Brian replied

"Then maybe if we stop here and ask the nice young woman getting beaten up by her father if we can use a spare room.  After we get rid of him of course" Kosh said with a, malicious grin

"I'm for that" Brian answered

"Good; you take the stairs, I'll take the window" Kosh allowed his shape to again change

Appearing now as an Angelic entity, Kosh floated up to the second story window.  Inside a girl of around 17 was being beaten by her father, a decidedly nasty man with not an ounce of decency in him.  He was obviously drunk but he was bigger and stronger than his daughter.  He was screaming obscenities when a bright white light filled the room.  The girl cracked an eye open and saw Kosh.

"Are you an Angel?" she asked, coughing up some blood

"If you want me to be" Kosh answered and picked her up gingerly

He turned his glowing red gaze to the father who now stumbled backwards towards the door.  As he exited the room, Brian who had entered thanks to one of the many handy gadgets built into his body was waiting at the base of the stairs.  Using another of said devices, he prepared to render the man unconscious.  But he let it happen the old fashioned way and allowed him to simply fall down the staircase.  Then using a different setting on the same tool, he put the man in a stasis field and stuffed him in a small cupboard.

"That takes care of him" Brian said as Kosh carried the young girl to another room.

"Nice digs, lets see" Brian went to examine the place a bit

"Oh score, widescreen HDTV with cable, DVD and 7.1 surround sound, fucking spiffy" he crowed and hoped onto the couch and turned on the TV

[He's a bit simple, but he's got a good heart and a level head.  He'll go far] Kosh thought as he lay the girl down on the large bed of the master bedroom.  It was full of distasteful pictures of women so with a quick twitch of power, Kosh removed them.  Again the girl opened an eye and grasped Kosh.

"Are you my Angel?" she asked again

"My name's Kosh, and I'll be better than an Angel, I'll be a friend" he replied and held her hand tightly

"Thank you, Kosh" she said

"Try and sleep now, me and Brian, my buddy, won't let anything happen to you" he promised

"Thank you, I'm Della" she introduced herself

"Good night Della" Kosh said and sat outside the door.

Raven stretched as she got up that morning feeling slightly stiff from last night's exercise.  After donning her cloak and grabbing a quick bite to eat she went out to the garage where Cyborg was practically having an orgasm over the sophistication in the ship they found last night.

"Man I could spend hours just looking at her, she's a beautiful little piece, but I gotta get inside her" he said and picked up a welder

"Here, I'll have a crack at the engines" Raven said and grabbed a drill, wielding it like a massive and misshapen 44. Magnum

Since helping Cyborg rebuild the car, Raven had grown very fond of spending time with him in the garage taking things apart, and now she was an engine wizard.  After a bit of magic popped the bonnet, so to speak, Raven got to work on the engine of the ship.  Which wasn't for long since she didn't recognise anything in the engine area, nor even sure if was an engine.

"Cyborg, you get into the ship yet?" she asked

"Hell no, this alloy is so tough: I shot it with my canon and it just took it like breath" Cyborg was clearly impressed

"Oh well, if that's that then I'm going out" Raven said and walked out of the garage

After changing into more 'social' clothing; Raven left to go shopping; she may have been a girl of great power but she was a girl, and girls love to shop.  With a bank card in hand and a bit of disguise to stop the general public from recognising her; Raven set about to shop.

Raven was on her third store, a bookshop when she spied a familiar face, 2 actually across the hall having lunch: Kazuya and Brian; with them was a girl around her age.  They were all laughing and joking with each other.  Then Kazuya saw her and waved Raven over to them.

"Yo Raven, come join us, lunch is on me" Kazuya said

[Can't hurt] she decided and sat down

"Hello Kazuya, Brian: how are you?" she asked

"Fine, how bout you Rae?" Brian asked, lighting up a cigarette

"I'll be better if you put that out" she replied

"Sorry Rae, but its me one vice, don't begrudge me it" Brian said

"How did you get mixed up with these two?" Raven asked Della, shaking her head

"They saved my life; Angels from above almost" Della explained cryptically

"Angels?" Brian said, quirking his eyebrow at Kazuya (Kosh)

"Long story" he replied, giving Della a look

[Oh, I get it] Della thought

"Yeah, Kaz here jumped in through the window, scared the crap out my dad.  He fell down the stairs and Brian locked him in a closet" she explained

Brian sniggered and took a swig of VB while Kosh downed a glass of lemonade.  Raven just looked at Della and tried to figure out what the connection really was between the three.  After about five minutes she gave up; each one of these people was beyond weird; then again this was coming from her.  So in an act of unusual sociable behaviour, Raven smiled and took a drink also.

Deep in his hideout, Slade was plotting: he'd tried almost every way to get Robin over to his side and so far none had worked; although the one that produced the best and nearest result was the one where he kidnapped Starfire.  He'd searched her mind and came to the conclusion that although the kind of love between them wasn't the one he assumed was there, he knew that kidnapping one of the Titans was pointless because the remaining ones could come and get the one.

"However, what if I kidnapped all of them, except Robin.  He can't fight crime, the other super villains and save his friends at the same time, as much as he wishes he was like his mentor he is not, he will bend to my will then" Slade cooked up a plan that might just work; he pressed a button on his chair

"Jinx, get yourself and your buddies in here now: I have a task for you" he said

A 'yes sir' crackled from the speakers and soon Jinx and Slade's other minions were before him.  He then explained what they were going to do: they were going to kidnap every single Titan except Robin.  When they asked how, Slade smiled and went over to a bench and revealed a new weapon he'd been working on for the past 8 months: a stasis gun.

"Use this, it will put them in suspended animation for about 4 hours: then bring them back here and I will put them in tubes to make the state indefinite" he explained and handed the weapon to Gizmo

"Okay boss, this should be fun" Jinx giggled, while Gizmo drooled over the weapon.  Cinderblock remained quiet

"Go" Slade said and sat down, watching his minions flutter away.

Once they were gone; a dark shape from behind Slade's throne emerged: this creature was about 7 feet tall and had an insect shape, with lots of long spines and horns on the body, two long ones went of the shoulders.  Two arms and triangle shaped head and six small slits running parallel down the face that glowed gold: these were its eyes.  The alien was jet black aside from its eyes.  It turned its head to Slade and spoke in a strange language of squeaks and screeches.

"Don't worry, the Titans are the only thing on earth that would cause you a problem, and the Justice League but they aren't an issue at the moment" Slade replied

"Good" the Shadow said.


	3. Trouble at the Homestead

--------------------

A/N: this chapter was written mostly by Brian DarkSoul

--------------------

The Shadow left the simple human to it's own devices, a seemingly condescending set of clicks emanated from it's orifice, it went to it's ship and contacted it's leader excitedly.

"The creatures here are weak and stupid, I am in the Alpha Quadrant, the Crab Nebula Galaxy, the Third planet from the Sol sun, it is soon to be ripe for the pickings, and better still, NO damn Vorlons!"

The image of its leader appeared in view

"Are you absolutely assured that those damn creatures are not here?"

The leader stated tersely to it's subordinate

The subordinate trilled

"Absolutely, soon WE the Shadow race shall Own this pathetic planet and have it's populates as slaves!"

The subordinate trilled darkly, it was then the connection lapsed naturally being a burst frequency one

--------------------------------

Jinx lifted the Stasis gun within her hands; she furrowed a brow with contempt

Not my thing, if it works it works, damned if I know what Slade was thinking, forcing little beautiful moi to carry this thing!

Jinx felt like screaming so wroth she was at having to carry the innocent looking piece of technology; she eyed the strange symbols along the side of the device and inadvertently shuddered

"The sooner this gets done, the better, this damn thing is giving ME the creeps!"

She huffed out skittishly

Gizmo adjusted his glasses, as he primed his gear patching type codes in to nullify the Titan Tower defence system, the laptop light went from red to green an insane smirk was upon the young raven haired hacker's face

"Were in, who's the man?"

Jinx rolled her eyes at Gizmo; she bit back a rather acerbic retort

"Lets just go already!"

She hissed impatiently

From his position Cinderblock merely shrugged it's shoulders

These two, they are as annoying as the tin man and the masked one combined, the glasses one imitates the green one, not a pretty picture

The silent giant thought to it, as it with the others infiltrated the now defenceless tower

Their first casualty was Beastboy of course, especially after having copped an eyeful of Jinx up her skirt; he had been in rodent form and was about to get into Raven's room to tell her a good knock, knock joke

Ohhhh pink panties, gee I didn't think Rae liked pink?

He thought to himself as he realised his mistake at the languid yet pissed voice did not have that valley girl accent

"Well, now this is a switch, like what you see you little perv?"

Jinx hissed out darkly as she used the stasis gun upon the green shape-shifting titan, forcing the green teen to revert to human form and knocked out cold, Gizmo hid a snicker as he saw what had happened

"Awe come on Jinx, it was his first time, not like you pretending to be Raven and then perving on him now is it Hmmm?"

Gizmo said sarcastically, wanting to puke as he fumed

What's that green freak got what I haven't

The glasses wielding villain thought acerbically as Cinderblock noted a glowing red eye in the background

Cyborg eyed the intruders

Just keep thinking that, as if BB would ever want to have Jinx of all people perving on him

The cybernetic titan inadvertently shivered as a cold sense of dread washed over him, turning he faced the stone behemoth

"Mother?"

He paraphrased Daffy Duck as the big giant's fist connected with his human face

Cinderblock caught the Metallic teen lest his crashing to the ground alerted the two feminine of the titans, Gizmo placed a neutralising stasis device in the upper hard to get at area of Cyborg's back and smirked.

"Hasta la vista baby!"

He stated quoting The Terminator very badly, Jinx rolled her eyes

"Ok now for the tangerine bitch and the Goth slut!"

She growled out lowly with feral rage, ever since she found out that BB had slight feelings for the Gothic Titan it had sent a spiral of bitter jealousy searing through Jinx like nobody's business

Gizmo drooled slightly at the mention of the red haired member of the titans, his hands tracing the air of her AHEM assets as a slight leering quality was seen in his face, Jinx rolled her eyes

"Gees and I thought BB was a pervert, you take the crown!"

She hissed acidly at Gizmo who was on another Starfire induced hormone infested fantasy

Jinx looked at Cinderblock

"You better get her, I may not like Starfire but infecting her to his presence is against the Geneva Convention"

She said as she thumbed the still air grasping Gizmo, she then bitch-slapped Gizmo upside the head

"Get Goth and morbid before I hex your thing to fall off!"

She said darkly to the now embarrassed hacker

Gizmo walked the hall to where Raven's room was and gulped

Great I would rather be capturing Starfire, I wonder if she is a true red head, down there, yummy

He thought as images of pure perverted fantasy was displayed

Gizmo tripped and fell headlong into the bedroom and smack dab on top of Raven his face between Raven's breasts.  Raven woke with a start, her eyes flaming white as she realised her body was being violated and not just buy anyone, she looked and saw short raven hair and the outline of gadgets

"Gizmo.  Get your face from my breasts you perverted little slime ball"

Gizmo looked up at Ravens eyes and paled he rushed to one side and wretched

"Eww I touched Raven's tits GROSS!"

The traumatised hacker uttered shakily, Raven mushroom sighed and sweat dropped a vein ticking upon her forehead

"Oh and who would you rather be touching?"

She said in a low deadly monotone, although she hated Gizmo with a passion, having her body dissed like this was rather unconscionable, a thread of electricity was present as Gizmo glared at Raven

"I would rather face plant between Starfire's melons rather than yours any day, she is bigger and more better than you, you Goth bitch!"

Gizmo charged at the now Jealously mad Raven and managed to stun her into unconsciousness but not before a smirk was seen as Raven felt the shudder of Gizmo as his hands clasped around her neck rendering her unconscious.

Damn I need to have a long shower and a mouthwash and brush my teeth and tongue, gah!

Gizmo thought with a disturbed thought

Jinx Meanwhile was shoving the Red head through the door Starfire's powers were muted thanks to bracers upon her forearms leaving the alien princess defenceless to her captors, it was thanks to Gizmo that caught Starfire in his grasp that she was not more seriously harmed.

"Really Jinx, Slade needs them as undamaged as possible, sheesh you and this Robin thing Ewww"

Gizmo stated in distaste, Jinx nearly threw up again

"Ew boy blunder, no way I like green boy better than arrogant boy blunder"

She hissed out coldly to Gizmo that now looked like he REALLY wanted to throw up

"Gross, ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, you got that animal thing fetish, NASTY!"

Gizmo said his face as green as Beast boy's now

Jinx growled

"Ok had enough, lets get these losers to Slade and get our payment"

With no further ado the villains left with their captives a protesting Starfire all the way claiming that Robin will free them

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade smiled as the final Shackle was placed upon Raven he stroked her cheek arrogantly

"You will be the perfect bait for our little bird, the rest I don't give a damn about"

He said in his oily tone of contempt, Raven glared daggers at Slade

"Get your meat hooks off me you scum"

Slade half smiled half sneered

"Why Raven I am hurt that you don't welcome my touch, especially since I am more physically pleasing than Beast Boy, unless you really DO go into bestiality?"

He mocks pouted

Cyborg glared

"Your sick Slade"

He muttered darkly, Starfire glared at Slade

"Wait until Robin gets here, he will free us!"

She said adamantly

Slade laughed full heartedly

"My dear, dear princess, I am fully expecting him to come, a contingent of my Best robots await him plus my usual cronies, should Robin manage to get by them, then I have his precious Goth bird as bait, he will join me or watch his purple haired sweetheart die a slow and agonising death before his very own eyes!"

With that stated Slade returned to his office and threw the H.I.V.E.  Members their payment

"I assume that is satisfactory, now get out of my office!"

With that curt retort Slade spun his chair to face the wall, the HIVE members took their payment and left, but not before Jinx glared at Slade

If anything happens to Beastboy I will Hex you so bad, not even Robin will recognise you

She thought evilly as she left

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin entered the Tower and was instantly alert

Something's not right here

He stealthily approached the living room as the screen flicked on revealing a smiling sarcastic Slade

"Oh poor Robin, I am afraid your little friends are a little tied up at the moment, care to see?"

Slade chuckled sarcastic as he showed the four different cells in which the other Titans are imprisoned

"But don't worry Robin I will be taking really good cater of Raven for you, if you know what I mean?"

He laughed as he wiggled his eyebrow: Robin went livid with rage

"If you lay one single digit upon her, so help me, I-I-I"

He said in a choked voice, Slade interrupted him

"You'll what Robin?"

Robin's masked eyes narrowed to slits

"I'll kill you!"

He said in a deadly whisper, Slade extended his hands

"Then by all means.  Try to rescue them, but I assure you, failure to do so will have very pleasant consequences for me, and unpleasant consequences for Raven here"

He stroked Raven's cheek

"Such a pretty little flower, eh Robin?"

It was then the call was terminated.

Robin was livid he started to beat the crap out of the sofa, then pulled himself together

Slade you bastard, if you do much as touch her

The angered titan left the tower and went upon his 'Hunt down Slade' routine bumping into Two of Raven's new friends

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian and Kosh, having sensed the troubled at Titan Tower had made their way there: unlike other heroes the Titan's base was visible from almost anywhere in Jump City.  Robin stopped and looked at the two people in front of him: one was tall, shady looking with a cigarette and the other one was smaller, fitter looking and they both appeared to be friends.

"Hey, out of the way man, my friends are in trouble" Robin said

"Then cool your jets, and explain the situation" Brian said and took a drag

"What the hell are you talking about?  Never mind, just get out of my way" Robin didn't bother waiting and tried to move on again

"Sit.  Down" Kosh said slowly

"Give me one good reason to" Robin challenged

"I don't think he knows who he's dealing with here does he?" Kosh asked Brian

"It would appear not" Brian said and forced the young Titan to sit

"Hey!" Robin lashed out with a sidekick, only to retract his foot in pain as it hit Brian's metal body

"Look mate, we're Raven's mates.  If she's in trouble, do us the courtesy of telling us" Brian made his point clear

"I didn't know about you two" Robin said

"What, you think she has to tell you if she makes some friends outside your circle, get a grip and grow up kid" Kosh snorted

"Slade has her, and the others" Robin relented

"Who is this Slade prick?" Brian asked

"Dunno, maybe our avian friend here will enlighten us" Kosh said and looked at Robin

"Slade is some crook who's trying to convince me to be his apprentice.  This will be his latest ploy to garner my cooperation" Robin explained further

A small smile crept across both Kosh and Brian's faces as they digested this information.  Robin's eyes darted between the two as they shared the smirks of arch conspirators.  The older pair nodded between them and let Robin up.  As he dusted himself off, Brian presented him with a plan.

"Okay mate, we are going to help you out here.  Just lead us to Slade's hideout and we'll give any assistance we can" Kosh tried not to laugh as Brian made the offer

"Okay, but this will be dangerous" Robin knew Brian was able to handle himself judging by the clang of his leg when he kicked it.

"You guys got names?" Robin asked

"Yeah, Brian" the orange haired man said

"Kazuya" Kosh replied, giving his false name

"Can you handle some rough and tumble, Kazuya?" Robin asked

"More than you ever could" he answered and asked to be shown the way

Taking Kosh's arrogance in his stride, Robin told them where Slade's base was.  Robin got the Teen Titans new car, and asked his new allies to get in.  As they drove, neither Robin nor Slade (who was still eyeing up Raven in a most uncomfortable manner) had any idea that they were going to see a brief confrontation between the two of the oldest races in existence.


End file.
